


Friday at Midnight

by EmmaTheMusicFreak



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Character Death, Kinda Slow Build, M/M, Modern AU, refrence to self harm, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaTheMusicFreak/pseuds/EmmaTheMusicFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were a crazy mess but one thing was certain. That every Friday at midnight they would meet in their spot. Somewhere only they know. Their safe haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Listening: Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen   
> -  
> Refrence to self harm in this near the end and major character death so if you're easily triggered then please don't read.

Armin walked quietly through the forest. The sun was down and the path was only lit by the moonlight. It was dark but the blonde wasn't scared. He was at peace, in a way, despite the sadness he felt in his chest.   
He was quiet during the walk, letting the sounds of nature engulf him. The soft hum of crickets and the rustling of leaves in the wind. He could hear the quiet sounds of rushing water a head of him, telling him he was getting closer to his destination.   
Armin came upon the river and stood for a second to watch it. The stars reflected against the water, making it shimmer in the dim light. The sound of water moving over smooth stones was calming, a sensation he needed at the moment.   
It had been months since he'd been gone and Armin hadn't gotten the courage to go back to their place until now. The place they first met four years ago when Armin was lost and confused in these woods. The place they'd randevu each week, sneaking away from their lives to escape to each other. The place were they felt safe and at peace, no matter what was going on in their lives outside of it. It was their place.   
The blonde took a deep breath, pulling himself from his thoughts and continued forward. He walked a short ways down the stream to a make-shift bridge. This was something you wouldn't notice if you didn't know it was there. He quickly crossed it, scared to linger too long on it. He's always been wary of the bridge despite it holding him for four years.  
Armin continued on his journey, making his way swiftly through the narrow path. He'd walked this path so many times before he didn't even pay attention to where he was walking. His feet knew they way and they lead him they. They lead him to their spot.   
It wasn't long before he arrived at what seemed to be the largest tree in the forest. There was a spot of the base of the tree hollowed out slightly, enough for one or two people to fit in. There it was. That was their spot.   
Armin got to his knees and crawled into the small cubby. He could almost hear the others words. The words he said every time that contradicted the actions that followed.   
'Filthy.' He would say, speaking about the cubby. Call it disgusting before crawling in next to Armin. There were times he would complain for a while after that and times he would drop it.   
The man was unpredictable and that was Armin's favorite and least favorite trait about him. But one thing was for sure about the man. One thing was a constant in his life. Every Friday at midnight he would come to this exact spot to meet with Armin.   
The boy doesn't really remember how the ritual started. It was soon after their first encounter that Armin started retuning to the place they met in hopes of seeing the man again. When he finally met the man it was a silent exchange, one of comfort. No words were needed. They started to meet at the same place ever since.   
Armin reached up into the small opening beside his head, one hidden from eyes view. He pulled out a paper that was folded in half and out with it came tumbling a small pin. The blonde picked up the pin and examined it, a soft smile on his face.   
The pin held a familiar symbol to him, one he often saw when he was with the other. A set of one blue and one white wing placed over a gray shield. The other called them his wings of freedom and it was something he always had with him.   
Armin picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. Inside the folded paper was a photo. The only photo they took together. It was a polaroid taken with an old camera the blonde had brought with him one day. It was of Armin, smiling at the camera with one arm around the other. The other was looking away from the camera to the left with a hint of a smile on his lips.   
The blonde sat the photo down in his lap and unfolded the paper the rest of the way. It was a note left for him, written in neat cursive that he knew to be the others.   
'Dear Armin,   
I'm sorry I couldn't see you in person for this but something is going to happen before Friday, something I may not survive. I'm leaving you this note to tell you everything that I never got to say to you while we were together. So, here it goes. I remember the night we met. It was a Friday around midnight and I was sitting here, in our spot, when I heard running coming from the right. You came around the corner, almost frantic. It was obvious you were lost. I may not be the nicest person, but I couldn't leave you in the state you were in. So, I got up and helped you. I sat and talked with you till you were able to calm down. You told me you were lost, that you didn't mean to come this far into the forest, so I lead you back to the entrance of the forest. You thanked me with a hug, one that I wasn't expecting and that ended too quickly. You ran off and I thought that I'd never see you again. Two weeks later on Friday at midnight I heard it again. Foot steps, but calm quiet ones this time. I saw you round the corner, eyes looking everywhere, searching for something. You gazed at me and your face seemed to light up. You came and sat down next to me, not saying a word. We sat like that for a while in a calm, comfortable silence. It was a silence I quickly grew fond of. A silence I only ever experienced with you. Somehow we started meeting, every Friday in this spot. Our spot. Both of our lives were hectic and unpredictable but one thing was certain that every Friday at midnight we would be here with each other. We would stay in our comfortable silence, sometimes with quiet whispers, until the sun started to peak above the horizon. We carried this on for four years. We saw each other at our best, with shining smiles and blushing cheeks. And we saw each other at our worst, with tears on our face and blood on our wrists. You were my comfort, my safe haven in this hell I called a life. You saved me. You were the reason I kept on living. I thought every week that I just needed to stay alive till Friday, till I could see you again. I love you, Armin Arlert, and nothing will change that, not even death. If I die before we next meet, know that I died loving you. Know you will never be alone. On your best days, with shining smiles and blushing cheeks, and on your worst days, with tears on your face and blood on your wrists, I will be with you even if you can't see me. I'll protect you always. Keep this pin, let the wings of freedom guide you though the rest of your life. I love you Armin. If you find yourself alone and missing me, come here. Come to our place, the place we met, the place we kissed, the place we fell in love. Somewhere only we know.   
Love,   
Levi.'


End file.
